gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Break-Up
The Break-Up 'is the fourth episode of ''Glee's fourth season. This episode premiered on October 4th, 2012. This episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Ryan Murphy. After this episode, there was a five-week hiatus. Glee returned with The Role You Were Born To Play on the 8th of November 2012. Plot While Marley is trying to hide her free lunch tickets Jake comes and sits at her table and says "too late, I saw that" and it is revealed that he signed up for free lunch as well. He says being poor sucks and that he and his mom were a solid middle class. He reveals that she is now the only black waitress at the country club. But she works double to pay Jake's dance classes. Marley is suprised by this but Jake says to keep it between them. They are then seen flirting from the next table by Blaine and Brittany. Brittany and Blaine commiserate about the state of their own relationships with their absent loves, Santana and Kurt. Rachel and Finn share a tense morning in the wake of his surprise arrival in New York. Finn reveals what's happened to him over the past four months: as planned, he'd enlisted in the Army but only lasted 16 days after accidentally shooting himself in the thigh with his rifle (which he'd named "Rachel"). After a semi-honorable discharge, he backpacked through Georgia, too embarrassed to tell Rachel what had happened. Rachel urges him to move in with her, attend her classes and possibly pursue his passion for acting. She insists that something's been missing in her life since they parted, and she's determined not to let him go. Santana visits Brittany, insisting that she's enjoying college and wants to stay closer to Lima for their relationship. She notices Brittany's increasing exhaustion due to long hours spent reading a series of post-apocalyptic Christian novels. Blaine and Kurt plan to be together in New York in two weeks' time, but Blaine is still bothered by Kurt's distraction with his heavy new workload at Vogue.com. Meanwhile, after attending some of Rachel's classes, Finn sees that she's finally found the place she belongs and worries that there's no room for him in her new world. The two sing Barely Breathing, summarizing their feelings. Blaine is seen talking to someone on Facebook named "Eli.C". As Finn, Rachel and Kurt prepare to hit a karaoke bar, Blaine makes a surprise appearance in New York. When they run into Rachel's classmate/hookup Brody at the bar, Finn's concerns grow deeper when he sees their chemistry as they duet on Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break. The mood gets even more awkward when Blaine performs a very emotional rendition of the song he shared with Kurt when they first met, Katy Perry's Teenage Dream - Kurt clearly senses that something's wrong. On the walk home, Finn reveals that he doesn't feel he fits into Rachel's new life. Finn questions Rachel about Brody, and she admits to kissing him. Meanwhile, Blaine drops an even bigger bombshell: in Kurt's absence, he'd hooked up with someone else - he insists that it didn't mean anything and he'd only acted out of loneliness. Both couples' frustrations overwhelm them, and they face an uncomfortable, tight-lipped night at home. The four sing Don't Speak, walking through New York City streets and laying in bed, not talking. Later, Kurt discovers Finn sneaking away in the early morning hours. Kitty invites Marley and the other Glee club members to attend her Left Behind Club's meeting- Kitty believes that the End of Days are imminent, and she wants to educate and convert her fellow students, even staging a fake Rapture to make her point. Marley can't take being around Kitty says she is gonna leave but Jake says " no, wait please don't go" and Marley confesses that she really doesn't " like that Kitty girl," and "can't believe you do," she leaves and Jake is left speechless.While Santana tries to convince a stubborn Brittany to abandon Kitty's club. Brittany says she is not leaving and that being left behind sucks, which is what Santana did to her and it hurts her. Finn turns up at McKinley, seeking out Will. Blaine discovers Finn in the music room and reveals that he, too, felt compelled to leave New York. Later, Will reveals to Emma that he's been selected to join the blue-ribbon government panel designed to improve arts education, and he wants her to join him in Washington, D.C., for several weeks. She's surprised that he simply expects her to leave her job behind - they argue, and when Emma thinks Will doesn't respect her decision, she storms off. Santana calls Brittany to the music room, singing a moving version of Taylor Swift's Mine ''to her. Santana says that she has not been a very good girlfriend to Brittany and while she was at the library in Louisville she had what she called an "energy exchange" with a lesbian and she said she had an attraction and the same may happen with Brittany. But then reveals the painful truth: she believes that ultimately their long-distance relationship will become unworkable, and she opts for an "unofficial" breakup. Meanwhile, Jake comes up to Marley's locker and apologies to her about the rapture. Marley says that she can't see someone like him being with someone like Kitty. Jake says that Marley doesn't know what its like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think hes "too black" and that Kitty is hot, funny, and can be crazy but she likes him. And when he stands next to her no one makes fun of him. Kitty, overhearing the conversation, comes up and begins insulting Marley, Jake tells her to ease up but Kitty says something about Marley's mom and Jake tells her to stop. Jake threatens to break up with her and Kitty claims that he does not want to do that and Jake says he will take his chances and calls off their relationship. Kitty, angry, gives back Jake's jacket and says that it is Marley who "did this" and is seen pushing a student and screaming down another hallway. Marley, shocked, says that Jake didn't have to do that but Jake says he thinks he did. Marley invites Jake to go find sheet music for Grease since she was auditioning for Sandy. Jake politely says he can't but says he will see her in Glee club. Rachel arrives in Lima to discover Finn on McKinley's performance stage, the site of so many of the key moments in their romance. She's angry - she admits that when he left her months ago, she hated him at first but then realized that stepping out of her way showed her "how a man loves." His four-month absence, however, has showed her otherwise. She tells him he's her first love, and she wants him to be her last, but she can't continue on the way they've been going. As Rachel breaks up with him, Finn feels like he's lost everything important to him, but she offers him another scenario: "You have you, and that's better than anyone else on the planet, as far as I'm concerned." Rachel walks away as the music to The Scientist'' begins to play. Finn, Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Will, Emma and Rachel sing, and it shows memories of each couple throughout the years but at the end, it's revealed that Finn is singing by himself and all the couples were imagined. The spotlight closes as the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Brad Potts as Drill Sergeant Absent Cast Members *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Trivia *''Teenage Dream'' is the second song that got released a second time with a different arrangement (The first was Don't Stop Believin'). Darren Criss played his own arrangement of "Teenage Dream" on the show. *This is episode is the first of the fourth season not to contain a mash-up (Americano/Dance Again in "The New Rachel", Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy in "Britney 2.0", and The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile in "Makeover"). *When Blaine is singing Barely Breathing in the auditorium, he imagines Kurt sitting watching him. Kurt is wearing the same jacket he wore the first time they met on the Dalton stairs in Never Been Kissed. *This episode drew a 2.6 rating 18-49 with 6.2 million total viewers. Source *Originally, only one couple was supposed to break up, but instead, four couples did: Klaine, Brittana, Finchel and Jitty. However, Finchel and Brittana agreed that their break-ups might only be temporary, and the faith of Klaine is still unknown, so the Jake and Kitty relationship is the only one to have ended definately. *"The Break-Up" is the first fourth episode of a season in which no new member joins the glee-club ( Preggers (Puck, Mike, and Matt), Duets (Sam), and Pot o' Gold (Rory) ). *Two of the musicals suggested are Hedwig and the Angry Inch (shortened to Hedwig by Unique) and Flower Drum Song suggested by Tina. Hedwig is an off-Broadway musical that later became an independent movie about a transgendered rock star. Flower Drum Song is a little-known Rodgers and Hammerstein musical known for its all-Asian cast and for the song "I Enjoy Being a Girl", which was once performed by Sarah Jessica Parker for a Gap ad. *Probably much to Kitty's disappointment, President Barack Obama ended up getting reelected. Quotes Gallery 4x04.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8onucNczz1qh5brco3 1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8omggl8Uf1qh5brco1 1280.jpg BrittanaQuote.gif 1000px-Tumblr m8omcdGTxp1qh5brco2 1280.jpg A0LuKluCUAELxEs.jpg Spl425685019-3140205619527282854.jpg Spl425534008--19711934404526289221.jpg 636432122.jpg 6364370681.jpg 636430609.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8omkxg7PB1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao7_r2_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao8_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9c1KVkZ1qzlhm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9emy3nq1r95rgfo1_400.png Tumblr_m8oafq40lu1qdmis6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8oaulSBMS1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ob469x5Q1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8obqjoECp1qa0rmbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8ofqwJc5S1r1bk3no1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8oj95FsFL1qe476yo2_1280.png Tumblr_m8oopnP0rY1qh5brco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8op5hEyWV1qahheuo1_500.jpg 1fhfh.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o1_250.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o2_250.jpg tumblr_m8rbsqGc4q1qegova.jpg tumblr_m8pthpAKKU1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg|the clapper for the break up scene Song4x04.png tumblr_m9r2mgXJYm1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg Tumblr_magnlgUGIo1r91bhh.jpg Barely Breathing.jpg|Barley Breathing Don't Speak.jpg|Don't Speak Give Your Heart A Break.jpg|Give Your Heart A Break Mine (Official).jpg|Mine The Scientist.jpg|The Scientist Movie_0001.gif 404 glee recap.jpg tumblr_mb55kdZyyL1qirrbso1_500.jpg Wemmas04e04.JPG TheScientist.JPG A2OXU2yCQAILseb-1324741760343093306.jpg|Heather and Naya on Glee set wemmano1curz.jpg tumblr_mbdggdxlHr1r2dbwio1_500.jpg Tumblr mbalxm4RHE1qkpc1lo1 500.gif 008~308.jpg klaine4r849ior.png|<3 gl1.png Brochel2.png finchel493ri4.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes